Roman
by brittana11
Summary: Santana is a roman soldier who is returning to Rome for the first time in five years. The first thing she does is seek out her best friend who she left pissed that she joined the army. What she finds shocks her in the best and worst of ways. G!P Santana
1. Meeting Again

**Hello everyone I'm back, sort of I'm still mostly taking a break from writing until after Christmas. I've been working on this story for a while here and there in between others and I finally finished the first part. I got this idea after watching the TV series Rome. I hope you all enjoy. All mistakes are my own and I apologize if it's not historically accurate.**

**Roman**

Santana rides through the city gates of Rome for the first time in five years. Her legion is finally returning home from their extended stay in Britain the hell hole as the soldiers like to call it. Joining the army had sounded good to her five years ago when she was sixteen and trying to escape everything. Now she doesn't know what to do.

"We're going to hit the whore houses. Are you coming?" Puck a fellow soldier and her best friend asks.

"No, I think I'm going to try and find a childhood friend. I know she was very worried when I joined the army." Santana smiles waving him off.

"You need to get laid or you'll never be able to use your cock again." Puck shouts after her.

Santana waves him off again. She's able to join to army, hold power and any other things a man can do because she has a cock and is considered a man. Though she feels like a woman and even has breasts that she binds so she looks more like a man.

"You, where is Brittany Juili?" Santana asks some peasant girl who is wearing palace colors so she figures she must work in the palace.

"My guess would be at the Coliseum, soldier." the girl says backing away.

"Thank you," Santana roughly says kicking her horse into a trout.

She hasn't seen her best friend from childhood Brittany Juili since the girl was thirteen and begging her not to join the army. Their friendship had been frowned upon by Brittany's father Octavian the fourth emperor of Rome, for obvious reason she's not of noble blood and Brittany is a princess. She's the daughter of a palace guard and maid. The only reason that they had been allowed to be friends is that Brittany liked her so much.

"All I want is to see that you're okay Brittany." Santana prays as she dismounts at the Coliseum gates.

The place is packed as gladiators are fighting. She shuffles through people trying to get a good look at the royal box. If she thought that she still had friends on the palace guard she would tell Brittany she's back via them.

"Santana? Sweetie you're back." a high voice shouts before she feels arms around her.

"Mom?" Santana questions looking at the woman in her arms.

"Oh sweetie your last letter you said you wouldn't be back for a year." Maria says.

"I wasn't going to be, but they let my legion return early." Santana says shocked that her mom is here. "Why are you here at the coliseum?" she asks.

"I had to get a second job so I'm working here cleaning up." Maria tells her daughter.

"Why didn't you tell me I can help." Santana says.

"I didn't want to worry you." Maria says knowing her daughter is most likely searching for Brittany.

"Well I'm back now so I can help out." Santana tells her hugging her mom.

"Your dad would be so proud of you." Maria says so happy that her daughter is back.

Her husband Mario had died a year and a half ago protecting the young princess Brittany from an assassin. She hopes that her daughter tells the young princess how she feels about her instead of running away again. Her husband knew it would break Santana if Brittany died which is why he gave his life for the girl.

"I'm sorry I didn't come looking for you first." Santana says feeling guilty now that her mom's here.

"Don't worry, I know you want to see Brittany." Maria says smiling.

"I've just missed her so much." Santana admits for the first time.

"I know you have and she's missed you." Maria tells her daughter.

"How do you know? Did she say something?" Santana asks wondering how her mother would know since she works mainly in the kitchen.

"Brittany comes down every now and again to ask about you. You really should have written her." Maria scolds her daughter.

"I know, but she was so angry when I told her I was leaving I didn't think she'd want to hear from me." Santana sadly says.

"Sweetie the girl was just worried and didn't want to lose her best friend." Maria softly says.

"Where is she? I asked some girl who looked like she worked in the palace and she thought she'd be here. I thought she hated coming to the coliseum." Santana rambles.

"Follow me, but don't let her father see you. He won't be happy your back." Maria tells her daughter.

"Why….." Santana trails off as she lays eyes on Brittany.

The blonde looks all grown up now. She's no longer a gangly teen, but a beautiful young woman. Santana feels her pants tighten at her arousal. No woman will ever be half as beautiful as her blonde beauty. She's always been beautiful in the soldier's eyes, but now she's a woman.

"So beautiful," Santana whispers.

She can only imagine how beautiful those cobalt blue eyes are. All she wants is to look into those beautiful eyes and her blonde to tell her that she's glad she's back. She's so lost in her thoughts she doesn't notice the young man stab her mom in the neck behind her.

"Mom I need…" Santana trails off as she turns around to see her mom lying dead on the floor.

Santana falls to the ground cradling her mom to her. Then it hits her that there's an assassin here.

"Assassin! Assassin!" Santana shouts alerting the guards.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana carries her mom into her house. She lays her mom on the table before she breaks down, falls to the ground sobbing. She doesn't know how long she sat there before she felt a pair of slim arms wrap around her waist. There's something familiar about the arms around her that she leans back.

"I'm so sorry San," Brittany whispers causing Santana to whip around.

"Brittany," Santana grasping her face to see if she's real.

"It's really me San." Brittany says curling into Santana knowing that this comforts the soldier.

"How'd you find me?" Santana asks shocked that Brittany's in her arms right now.

"It's going to be okay San, I'm here for you." Brittany whispers laying her head on Santana's shoulder.

This is all she needs, the woman of her dreams in her arms. She breaks down again sobbing and clinging to Brittany like she's the only reason that she's still here. She'll kill the man who stabbed her mom.

"Come on San, let me take care of you." Brittany says trying to get up.

She doesn't say anything, but allows Brittany to stand up and help her up. Brittany leads her into the guest room knowing she won't want to sleep in her mom's old room. It breaks Brittany's heart to see Santana, her strong, silent protector so broken. Though she can't help, but be happy that she's back home alive and well.

"Brittany you don't have to stay here I'm sure you have more important things to do." Santana says laying on the bed a million things running through her brain.

"I'm not leaving until I know that you're okay." Brittany whispers crawling into bed with her.

"I'm okay, I don't want you to get in trouble." Santana says not looking at Brittany.

"San," Brittany breaths which causes Santana to turn over and look deep into shinning blue eyes. "You saved my family, saved me. You just got back and you're already protecting me. I love you."

Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's waist staring deep into her eyes. She knows the blonde had a major crush on her when they were younger before she left, but she hadn't dared hope that she'd still feel the same way.

"You've always made me feel safe." Brittany whispers.

Brittany doesn't want to push the soldier since her mom was just murdered, but she wants her. The last five years have done wonders for the soldier. She's no longer a scrawny young adult that doesn't know what to do, but a strong, confident woman or man depending on what you think.

"What am I supposed to do?" Santana wrapping her arms around Brittany pulling her into her body.

"Let me love you." Brittany softly says.

"You love me after everything I did?" Santana asks shocked.

"I've loved you my whole life." Brittany says slowly pushing off Santana's tunic.

"But-"

"San, I want you, do you want me?" Brittany says removing her own dress.

"More than anything." Santana breaths barely able to believe that this is really happening.

"Then make love to me." Brittany whispers staring straight into the soldiers eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you." Santana whispers climbing on top of her.

"I want you to be my first."

With that Santana strokes herself a few times before she positions herself in front of the blonde's entrance. She stares deep into Brittany's eyes to make sure it's what she wants before thrusting in.

"Fuck," Santana moans.

She's never been with a woman before and doesn't know if every woman feels this tight and warm, but hot damn hers does. She places her hands on either of the blonde to give herself leverage. Unsure of what to do she fumbles around with her first few thrusts before she starts a rhythm.

"Ugh," Brittany moans surging up to kiss her soldier.

It doesn't take Santana that long before she falls apart slamming deep into her and spraying her seed. She rolls off of her, pulling her on her chest.

"Wow," Santana says a huge smile on her face.

"You were pretty amazing," Brittany gushes snuggling into her.

"Really, I've never been with anyone before." Santana admits holding the blonde close.

"Well I couldn't tell." Brittany softly says yawning.

"Sleep baby, I'll still be here in the morning." Santana softly says.

Santana runs her fingers through Brittany's hair as she falls into a deep slumber.

"I promise I will always take care of you." Santana whispers.

She sighs pulling Brittany slightly more into her. She needs to feel the blonde against her to keep her from losing it. The blonde is her only reason for staying here in Rome now. While she's sad maybe slightly heartbroken that her mom is dead she now has Brittany in her arms. She knows that her mom and even her dad would be proud that she finally has Brittany in her arms.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Banging on the door jolts Santana wake.

"Make it stop." Brittany groans rolling off Santana so she can take care of it.

"God I'm coming!" Santana shouts.

Santana gets up wrapping a blanket around herself before opening the door.

"What?!" Santana says glaring at the trembling soldier in front of her.

"Is Princess Brittany here? The empress is worried and wants to make sure the princess is okay. She said that she was coming here." the soldier stammers.

Before Santana can say any Brittany saunters over wearing her tunic.

"I'm fine Mark, tell my mother that I'm going to stay a few nights with Santana to help her with sorting out her mother's things." Brittany tells him turning back around to head into the kitchen.

"Wait princess, Senator Abrams wants to know if a month long engagement is too short?" Mark asks.

Santana's face falls when she hears this.

"Um…I'm not sure, let my dad decide." Brittany says waving him off and closing the door.

"So….." Santana trails off looking at the ground.

"San, it's not what you think." Brittany says trying to think of what to say.

"I get it, last night was a one-time thing. You're going to be married. He's prob-"

Santana is cut off by Brittany kissing her.

"Will you shut up and let me explain this whole thing." Brittany says breaking their kiss.

"Okay," Santana softly says allowing Brittany to pull her to the bed.

"What I said last night about wanting you, being in love with you and you being my first. I want you to know that no matter what happens you are the only one I truly want." Brittany softly says. "When I saw you holding your mom's body I knew that with you back everything would be okay. I'm so sorry about your mom, but it brought you back to me so at the same time I'm happy that it wasn't you."

"I'd never leave you and I just got back and was searching for you." Santana says before Brittany puts a finger on her lips to silence her.

"I know I had to come to your mom's house to help you in anyway and that I could hide here. My dad's forcing me to marry a senator named Artie. He's mean and controlling. He likes to yell and hit me whenever I displease him." Brittany sobs falling into Santana's arms.

Santana wraps her arms around the blonde cradling her. She'll do anything to protect her new lover. Even if that means they have to leave Rome.

"Shh, Britt it will be okay. I'll protect you." Santana softly says kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry to drop all this on you when you should be morning the loss of your mom." Brittany sobs.

"Don't, my mom would be ecstatic that you're here and distracting me from blaming myself or doing something stupid." Santana tells her.

"We should get dressed and have a funeral for your mom." Brittany tells her.

"You want to be there? I don't want you to do something that…." Santana trails off when Brittany gives her a look of really.

"I want to be there with you. Your mom was always really nice to me." Brittany says pulling the soldier into her as she starts crying. "We'll get through this."

It takes a few minutes before Santana's able to collect herself enough to get dressed. By the time she's dressed Brittany still wearing her tunic from yesterday already has some bread for her and two men carrying Maria's body out of the house. The two women followed the men out of the city to a private burn site.

Santana wishes she could hold Brittany's hand, but know that they can't show any romantic gestures to each other. Just having Brittany next to her though is enough for now. Brittany wishes they were alone so she could hold Santana.

The priest says sacred words swinging smoke over the head. After doing this several times the priest nods to Santana who lights kindling around her mom's body on fire.

"She'll always be with you." Brittany says watching as the fire grows.

"Thank you for being here. I don't think I could do this without you." Santana softly says.

They watch as the body burns both thankful for the woman who kept them informed about the others safety. Both sad that she's gone and unable to see that they are in love with each other.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"How long will you be staying?" Santana asks lying in bed watching Brittany pour them two cups of wine butt naked.

"Until my dad tells me I have to go back." Brittany says handing her the cup before getting back in bed.

"Good, I want you here as long as possible. Having you here makes it all bearable." Santana tells her.

"Mark will be back in the morning to take me to the execution of the man who killed your mom." Brittany says laying her head on Santana's chest.

"Why?" Santana asks frowning not understanding why she would have to be there.

"Because he was an assassin after my family and if it weren't for you many of us would be dead. So my dad wants to have his best soldier kill him in the arena." Brittany explains. "You can come if you want, but I thought you might not want to since you won't be able to get revenge yourself."

"If you're going then so am I. Sure I'd love to finish him off myself, but I'd rather have you by my side." Santana says.

"Always the sweet talker." Brittany giggles which causes Santana to chuckle. "Thank you, for respecting my disliking of killing."

Brittany would rather not see this man killed even though he killed Santana's mom. She knows he deserves it, but she doesn't want to watch. At least with Santana there she can hide her head in her chest.

"Anything for you," Santana whispers rubbing her hard cock on Brittany's thigh.

"Go on," Brittany says spreading her legs apart.

"Gods I love you." Santana moans staring at Brittany's dripping womanhood.

Brittany pulls Santana into a kiss as Santana pushes herself into Brittany. They both moan at the contact, Brittany wrapping her long limbs around the smaller soldier.

"I like having you in me." Brittany moans loving how gentle Santana is with her.

"I really love being inside of you." Santana moans starting to thrust in.

Santana starts pounding hard into the blonde princess. All of her muscles strain as she continuously hits the blonde's cervix.

"Gods San don't fucking stop." Brittany screams.

"Fuck. Yeah." Santana shouts pounding harder into the blonde her orgasm fastly approaching.

"Santana!" Brittany shouts squirting all over them.

This doesn't stop Santana from continuing to pound into her. She needs to shot her load soon or she'll explode, but she wants to make the blonde come again.

"I….I can't….." Brittany moans feeling herself tighten even more around Santana.

"Santana!"

"Britt!"

Just as they're both cumming Puck throws open the door.

"Shit," Puck says smirking.

"Get the fuck out!" Santana shouts laying over Brittany to hide her naked body from Puck.

Puck backs out still smirking at the fact that his friend finally got laid.

"Who was that?" Brittany asks as Santana rolls off of her.

"My best bud from the army. We always have each others back." Santana tells her gently kissing her. "I'm going to get rid of him before he decides to stay the night." she says getting up.

"Hurry up,"

Santana quickly dresses tucking in her groggy blonde princess before heading into the main room. She sees Puck seated at the table smirking at her.

"So you finally got laid." Puck says.

"Shut it," Santana growls.

"And here I thought you'd be in a good mood since you just got laid." Puck says slapping his back.

"My mom was just killed and you interrupt me. How is that supposed to make me in a good mood." Santana growls.

"Geeze, I'm sorry." Puck says standing and hugging his friend.

"Listen Puck, that woman in there means more to me than anyone, so please don't mention this." Santana says.

"Man, I didn't realize. I'll come back in a few days and we can catch up." Puck says. "I won't tell a soul."

"Thanks Puck," Santana says showing him out and locking the door.

She heads back into the bed chamber to find Brittany sound asleep on her side of the bed.

"Good night Britt,"


	2. Is It Love?

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews last chapter. I'm glad that some many of you like this story thus far. It's only going to be five chapters in total. **

Santana puts her armor on and secures her sword. She wants to look professional and worthy of protecting Brittany.

"You look handsome." Brittany says wrapping her arms around the soldier.

"I just don't want your parents to think I can't protect you." Santana softly says.

"I wish I could marry you." Brittany whispers into Santana's back.

Santana turns around wrapping her arms around Brittany and kissing her lightly.

"I would marry you in a second if you asked me to." Santana breaths holding the blonde against her.

"If I could I would." Brittany says nuzzling into her.

They hold each other for a few minutes before a knock on the door causes them to jump apart.

Santana answers the door as Brittany straightens her dress out.

"I'll escort the princess no need for you to." Santana says puffing out her chest.

With that Santana shuts the door. Brittany smiles at Santana snuggling into her.

"Come on, we've best get you there in time." Santana softly says.

"Just remember that we can't really touch and I'll have to be near Artie." Brittany says taking a step back.

"So long as I can be by your side I can deal with him being near you." Santana says.

"Thank you for being you." Brittany whispers.

Santana leads her out of the house and out back to where her horse is stabled. Unsure of wither she can ride with Brittany or not she looks at the blonde for an answer.

"We can ride together." Brittany decides waiting for Santana to mount the horse so the Latina can help her up.

The ride to the coliseum is silent as Santana's lost in her thoughts. She wishes that she could call the blonde hers. Just being with her again these last two days have her wanting the blonde even more than before. She wishes that they could just leave and be together.

"San," Brittany says as they arrive.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking." Santana says.

"What about?" Brittany asks as Santana helps her down.

"Just how you'll have to go home after this." Santana sadly says.

"I'll come visit you all the time and you can visit me." Brittany says looking around before kissing Santana lightly. "I lost you for five years, I refuse to lose you for any longer."

"Just promise me that if anyone tries to hurt you that you'll come to me." Santana softly says as they walk towards Brittany's family's seating area.

"I wouldn't dream of going to anyone else." Brittany softly says.

"Good,"

The empress grabs her daughter and hugs her tightly. The emperor looks over at Santana and gives her a nod.

"Thank you Santana," the empress says. "Your mother will be missed."

"Ma' lady," Santana says bowing. "She'd be happy that even thought she was kill that it managed to save you all."

"We won't forget all that your family has done for us." the empress says.

The emperor while he's grateful that Santana warned them about the assassin he doesn't like the way she looks at his daughter. He suspects that the woman-man is in love with his daughter and he can't allow them to be together. No his daughter must marry Artie, he'll make a good emperor one day.

"Brittany get over here." Artie sneers.

"Come sweetie, let's take our seats." the emperor says holding his arm out for his wife.

"Don't frown so much, Santana would lay her life down on the line to protect Brittany." the empress tells her husband.

"That's what troubles me. That he-she loves our daughter and obviously wants to be with her." the emperor spits.

"Honey, relax. Brittany knows she has to marry Artie and Santana will respect what Brittany wants." the empress reminds her husband.

"I guess you're right, but I'm still not a fan of them being friends." the emperor says taking his seat.

Off to his right Artie is still with Brittany next to him. He has his hand on her thigh gripping it tightly. He isn't happy to hear that she has been staying with that he-she soldier.

"After this is done we're going back to the palace." Artie growls.

Brittany whimpers as he grips her thigh tighter. She nods closing her eye waiting for him to let go.

"Remember that you're mine." Artie growls.

"I know, I'm sorry." Brittany whimpers.

"You better be, where the fuck where you?" Artie growls grabbing her face and forcing her to look at him. "And don't fucking lie to me."

"I was a Santana's helping her with her mom." Brittany whimpers curling into herself.

"Fucking whore, I bet you where fucking her. You letting her fuck you." Artie growls gripping her jaw even tighter.

"Leave her be," Santana growls grabbing Artie by his collar and yanking him away from Brittany.

Artie opens his mouth to say something before thinking better of it. She's obviously a lot stronger than him and a trained fighter. He'd lose if he tries to fight her.

"San, please put him down." Brittany begs grabbing her arm.

"But he was hurting you." Santana says looking into Brittany's eyes.

"I know, but he's not now." Brittany softly says.

Santana lowers him back into his seat before taking her own next to Brittany glaring at Artie.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana doesn't know what to do with herself. It's been four days since Brittany went back to the palace and she misses having her around.

"Yo dude," Puck says motioning to the cards.

"Sorry," Santana says upping her bet.

Puck, their friends Sam and Mike and her are all hanging out at Santana's house playing poker.

"You've been distracted all day, what's wrong?" Mike asks putting his cards down.

"Nothing," Santana says not wanting to talk about it.

"Please you've let Puck win the last five hands." Sam says.

"It's blondie isn't it." Puck says smirking.

"Who?" the other two ask.

"Puck," Santana growls raising her eyebrows.

"What, they won't tell anyone." Puck says looking over at the other two.

"Yeah we won't say anything." Sam says and Mike agrees.

"Fine yes I'm distracted because of Brittany." Santana sighs.

She's not sure how much she wants to tell them. But then maybe they can help her decide somethings and what to do.

"Oh so the blonde's name is Brittany." Puck says smirking. "Let me tell you boys, this woman is hot. I walked in on them."

"Puck," Santana growls. "Talk about her like that and I'll chop off your dick."

"See she totally loves her." Puck says smiling.

"Congratulations," Mike says as Sam slaps her back.

The three men don't notice the disappointed look on Santana's face. She wants to be with Brittany and wishes that she could do something about it. But she will never do anything unless her blonde wants her to.

"She's being forced to marry another man." Santana says opening up.

"Shit,"

"Really?"

"Sorry,"

Puck starts planning how they can get Santana her girl.

"We can get rid of him." Puck offers.

"She's the daughter of the emperor. A princess, we can't kill the man even though I want to so bad." Santana tells them.

"How the heck did you manage to land the princess?" Puck asks wide eyed and opened mouthed.

Sam and Mike are in complete shock over this new piece of information.

"My family's worked for them for years. I grew up with Brittany and she was my best friend. I've been with her since she was three and keep following me around." Santana softly says. "At first the emperor wasn't happy, but the empress was just happy that Brittany had someone to play with. Over the years she developed a crush on me. It wasn't until we got back that I realized my feelings for her." she explains.

"Wow," Sam manages to say.

"Yeah and on top of all that the man she's being forced to marry is-"

Santana's cut off by the door slamming open. They all jump up reaching for their weapons. Santana's sword clatters to the floor when she sees Brittany standing there a black eye and broken nose. She turns to her friends and motion for them to leave which they do. As soon as they shut the door Brittany's in Santana's arms.

"What happened baby?" Santana whispers cradling the blonde's face in her hands.

"A…aar…ttie." Brittany sobs.

"Baby," Santana coos lifting her up and carrying her back into her room.

Brittany sobs into her shoulder as Santana gets them into the bed.

"Artie did this to you?" Santana asks.

"He got mad and hit me yesterday. I got my nose set and he tried to hit me again and that's why I'm here." Brittany manages to say.

"I'll kill him," Santana growls.

"Just hold me." Brittany whimpers snuggling into her.

Santana tightens her hold on the blonde, loving having her back in her arms. She'll protect her blonde from anyone who tries to hurt her.

"Stay with me," Santana whispers cupping her cheeks careful of her nose.

"Artie and my dad will be looking for me if I don't go home tomorrow." Brittany softly says placing her head on the soldier's shoulder.

"I can protect you from all that." Santana says running her fingers through the blonde's hair.

"San, if you get hurt I'll never be able to forgive myself." Brittany softly says.

"But-"

Brittany puts her finger on Santana's lips to silence her.

"I have to marry Artie even though I don't want to. He'll come after us along with my dad and his army if we try to run off together." Brittany softly says.

"I can't stand the thought of him hurting you. I love you so much." Santana says lightly kissing her.

"No matter what you'll always be the only one to have my heart." Brittany softly whispers.

"But you won't marry me?" Santana says pulling away. "I think it's best if you leave."

Brittany opens her mouth to say something, but when she sees the look on Santana's face she doesn't. Walking out she looks back at Santana once more before leaving.

"I would do anything to marry you." Santana whispers before falling to the ground crying.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana heard about the announcement about the wedding of Princess Brittany and Senator Artie Abrams that's happening today. It makes her sick to her stomach to think of them being together. She's sitting alone in her house not wanting to be around anyone right now. She's so distraught about this whole situation that she asked to go back to Britain on the next troop refreshment. She's leaving tomorrow morning.

There's nothing left for her here. With her mom and dad both dead and Brittany marrying someone else she just can't stay. It's too painful. She knows that if she stays that Brittany will come to her every time she needs to get away from Artie and that she won't be able to say no. That she'll give in to Brittany every time even though they both know Brittany will always go back to Artie.

Her head shoots up when her door is thrown open. She's shocked to see the blonde princess in her doorway looking beautiful as ever. It's been two months since she last saw the blonde.

"I'm pregnant,"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany tries to smile when her mom comes into her room to make sure she's ready. She's been miserable since Santana kicked her out, she's been throwing up and overall just feeling tired.

"Are you ready to marry Artie?" the empress asks her daughter.

"I guess," Brittany sadly says.

"You know I wasn't in love with your father when I married him, but after a year of marriage I learned to love him. I'm sure it will be the same for you." the empress says.

"Mom…" Brittany trails off.

"Sweetie I'm sure that Santana will come to support you even if you two are fighting. She knows how important her friendship is to you." the empress tells her daughter.

Before the empress can say anything else the door opens and the emperor enters. He looks proudly at his daughter, dressed in a light blue dress made for this day. The day he gives his daughter to the man that will one day take his place as emperor.

"You look beautiful princess." the emperor says giving her a soft smile.

"Daddy," Brittany starts before she takes off for the chamber room.

"What's wrong?" the emperor asks his wife a worried look on his face.

"She's just nervous." the empress says.

"I haven't seen Santana around. Did she leave again?" the emperor says.

He may not like Santana, but she makes his daughter happy and protects her so he doesn't get why she's not here. He would have thought that she'd be here by now.

"Apparently they had a fight and Brittany doesn't think that she'll come." the empress whispers.

"At least she won't able ruin the wedding." the emperor says smiling.

"But Brittany's not happy that her and Santana are fighting." the empress tells her husband giving him a look of I'm right and you're wrong.

"After the wedding if she's still unhappy then I'll allow her to go make up with Santana." the emperor says.

The empress smiles at her husband.

"I'm ready," Brittany says coming out.

The emperor walks his daughter out to the courtyard where Artie and the guests ae waiting. He smiles at Artie as he hands him his daughter.

"Take care of her." the emperor whispers.

"I will sir," Artie says taking Brittany's hand.

Ten minutes later they are officially man and wife.

"Remember that you're mine now." Artie growls squeezing her arm tightly.

"I know," Brittany softly says.

"Did I say you can speak?" Artie growls pulling her into a side room.

"Come on love birds there's plenty of time for that stuff later." the empress says pulling the couple out into the main room.

Brittany slowly follows trying not to break down. She wishes that she had listened to Santana and gone away with her.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" the empress asks pulling her away from the feast.

"Nothing," Brittany softly says placing her hand on her stomach.

"How far along are you?" the empress softly asks.

"I'm not…" Brittany trails off as it hits her.

"Santana's the father isn't she?" the empress says.

"Don't tell anyone mom please." Brittany softly says wiping away tears.

"Go to her, I won't tell anyone." the empress says hugging her daughter.

"Thank you mom," Brittany says before slipping out.

Brittany sprints all the way to Santana's house knocking the door open.

"I'm pregnant,"


	3. Defending Your Love

**Wow I love all of your reviews from the last chapter. **

**For the reviewer and anyone else that was confused and thought that Brittany said she was pregnant twice that's not what I intended and I'm sorry that it was confusing. The first time was Santana's point of view of the day that Brittany got married and after that we jump back in time and see Brittany's point of view of the same day.**

**I hope you all like this chapter and I hope to update again by the weekend.**

"What?" Santana asks standing up.

"I'm pregnant…" Brittany says trailing off.

Santana doesn't know what to do. Is the baby hers or is it Artie's. If it's Artie's it will break her heart even more.

"Artie must be happy." Santana finally manages to say.

"He's not the father, you are." Brittany softly says.

"Really?" Santana asks in disbelief.

"We're going to have a child together." Brittany says smiling at Santana.

Santana breaks out into a smile, grabbing Brittany around the waist pulling the blonde into her. She's not sure where they stand or if she's going to try and pass their child off as Artie's.

"You married Artie?" Santana asks already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Brittany says hanging her head.

"You married him knowing that you're pregnant with my child." Santana says pushing Brittany away.

She feels so betrayed that Brittany would do this to her. To their child.

"I didn't know I was pregnant until after. My mom is actually the one who asked me and told me to come to you." Brittany says wanting the soldier's arms back around her.

"So when you realized that you're carrying our baby you came here." Santana says smiling softly wrapping her arms back around Brittany.

"I'm so sorry that I married him. I was just so scared and you came back just so suddenly that I didn't know what to do. I want to be married to you." Brittany softly says allowing Santana to pull her back into the bedroom.

"Stay with me." Santana whispers.

Brittany doesn't say anything, but climbs in bed with her.

"What are we going to do?" Santana softly says combing her fingers through the blonde's hair.

"I don't know, but I do know that I want to stay with you." Brittany softly says.

"I'll protect the two of you." Santana says placing her hand on Brittany's still flat stomach.

"Just make sure you keep yourself safe too, we're going to need you." Brittany says snuggling more into the soldier.

They fall into a comfortable silence. Neither of them want to think of the future at this moment, but the fact that they are in each other's arms now. Santana's formulating a plan to keep her blonde here with her. She's already decided that she's not going back to Britain anymore.

"I have to go tell my captain that I'm not going to be able to go back to Britain." Santana says kissing her.

"Right now?" Brittany asks rolling on top of the soldier.

"Yes, otherwise I'll have to go and I now have a reason to stay." Santana says kissing the blonde.

"Then let's go," Brittany says getting up.

"You want to come with me?" Santana asks shocked she would want to come.

"Of course," Brittany says smiling. "I've always wanted to see where the soldiers all hangout."

Santana shakes her head leading the blonde out of the house. Only Brittany would want to see where the soldiers hangout.

"I'm not taking you to any taverns or brothels." Santana says wrapping her arm around the blonde.

"Then where are we going?" Brittany asks.

"To my captain's house, though having you there the princess of Rome will defiantly make him understand why I no longer want to go to Britain." Santana says smiling.

"So glad I can help you." Brittany softly says curling more into the soldier.

She feels bad that she's the reason that Santana is going to leave Rome. If she had just had the courage before to stay with the soldier they could be married right now. But no instead they are committing adultery right now. Though honestly she doesn't care anymore all she wants is to stay with her soldier.

"You're thinking too hard." Santana says squeezing the blonde tighter to her as a group of drunk men pass them.

"Last time I actually walked out on the streets was the night before you joined the army." Brittany softly says smiling at how protective Santana is.

"Well I won't let anything happen to you." Santana says kissing the blonde's cheek. "You're carrying precious cargo."

"Let's hurry up so we can go back to your house and snuggle." Brittany says as they stop in front of a nice house.

"Whatever you want." Santana says knocking on the door.

Brittany's shocked at how huge the captain is. He's like a mountain man. She's never seen a man so big before.

"Santana? What are you doing here?" the captain asks allowing the two women in.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm not able to go to Britain now." Santana says pulling Brittany more into her.

"Okay, I sort of expected this." the captain says staring at Brittany as she looks very familiar, but he can't place her.

"Good, see you when you get back from the front." Santana says thinking that was way easier than she thought it would be.

"Wait, what changed your mind? You were all gunho to go back a few days ago." the captain asks.

"Isn't it obvious," Santana says kissing the side of Brittany's head.

"Women, make us do crazy things. Go home and enjoy your time off." the captain says waving them off.

"Yes they do sir." Santana squeaks as Brittany pinches her.

"Hush you," Brittany says snuggling back into the soldier.

"Well you do make me crazy in the best of ways." Santana whispers.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I guess I should learn how to cook." Brittany says sitting at the table watching Santana cook them dinner.

"I can teach you." Santana says smiling over her shoulder at the blonde.

"I'm sure you can." Brittany says getting up and wrapping her arms around the soldier. "But right now I need you." she husks.

"Fuck," Santana moans blood rushing to her member.

"So hard, you're always ready when I want you." Brittany moans in Santana's car, sticking her hand down the soldier's pants.

Santana moans closing her eyes as Brittany's delicate hand wraps around her rock hard member.

"Fuck baby," Santana moans abandoning their dinner, turning around and lifting Brittany into her arms.

"I want you inside of me." Brittany moans wrapping herself around Santana as the soldier carries her into the bedroom.

Santana rips off the clothes of them as she places the blonde on the bed. She looks down at the blonde all spread out on the bed begging to be fucked. She can't believe that not only does she have the blonde princess in her bed begging to be fucked, but she also impregnated her. This is all she wants for the rest of her life.

"Sanny please," Brittany whimpers reaching up for her.

"So gorgeous," Santana moans lining herself up and pushing into the blonde.

Knowing that Brittany picked her over her "husband" makes her thrust harder as she claims the blonde as hers. It embarrasses her that she hardly lasts only a few thrusts in and she's spilling deep into the blonde. She doesn't have any experience aside from when she's had sex with the blonde.

"Close," Brittany moans shoving Santana's hand down to her clit.

"Fuck," Santana moans getting hard again.

Brittany squeezes herself to make Santana hard again. It doesn't take long for both of them to climax.

"Of fuck," Santana groans rolling off of the blonde.

"Amazing," Brittany yawns snuggling into her soldier.

"I guess I am really good." Santana smugly says feeling much better about the fact she came so soon.

"I'd say you are." Brittany says kissing Santana deeply.

Santana sighs as she knows they have to talk about Brittany's marriage to Artie and what they are. She really doesn't though. She just wants to live in this love bubble they've been in for the last few hours.

"What?" Brittany asks sensing something's wrong.

"What are we doing?" Santana asks needing to know.

"Well…..we're fucking….." Brittany starts before Santana cuts her off.

"No I mean what are we, you and me and what about Artie? As much as I would like to ignore everything because of who you are we can't." Santana explains.

Brittany frowns as she doesn't know how to answer that. All she wants to do is forget the world and it just be her, Santana and soon their baby, but she knows that can't happen.

"I don't know, all I know is that I want to be with you." Brittany says snuggling into Santana.

"So then we're together committing a crime by being together." Santana says willing to do anything to be with the blonde.

"I wish it could be different." Brittany softly says.

"So do I, but as long as I get you and our baby I don't care if I have to take on the whole army." Santana tells the blonde.

"Always the romantic," Brittany chuckles. "Though I am scared of what Artie will do. He must have realized by now that I left." she says snuggling even more into Santana.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Santana says trying to stay calm for Brittany.

"Maybe your mom managed to convince him of something that makes him think you're just sleeping or something." Santana says kissing her cheek.

"I hope so,"

"Go to sleep baby,"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana wakes up smiling as she has Brittany half on top of her sound asleep. This is what she wants for the rest of her life.

"Stop staring at me?" Brittany softly says.

"How did you know?" Santana asks.

"I can feel your eyes on me." Brittany says not even opening her eyes.

"I can't help it. You have no idea how long I've wanted you." Santana says smiling.

"You have me," Brittany says tucking her head under Santana's chin.

"I love you so much baby." Santana whispers.

Brittany smiles snuggling more into the soldier.

"I love you too." Brittany whispers blushing.

"We should-"

Santana is cut off by knocking on the door. She frowns as she's not expecting anyone and can't imagine who could possibly be there. She moves to get up, but Brittany stops her.

"Don't," Brittany whimpers shaking.

"No one's going to hurt us, I promise." Santana whispers kissing Brittany lightly on the lips.

"What if it's Artie?" Brittany softly says.

"Hey," Santana says taking Brittany's face in her hands. "I promise that nothing bad will happen to any of us."

Brittany closes her eyes, nodding as Santana pulls away to throw on some clothes. Deciding that she doesn't want anyone to see her naked she pulls on a pair of Santana's trousers and one of her shirts.

"Hold on," Santana shouts as she crosses the front room to the door. "Hell…..o,"

The words die on her lips as she stares at the empress standing in her doorway.

"Hello Santana is my daughter still here?" the empress asks coming in, waving her guards off. "Santana's perfectly capable of protecting me." she tells the guards.

"Mom?" Brittany asks coming out of the back room.

"Good, I was hoping you'd stay with Santana." the empress says smiling and hugging her daughter.

"Why wouldn't I?" Brittany asks frowning.

"Because I know you and I know that you might do something stupid to try and protect Santana here that would actually end up hurting her." the empress says raising an eyebrow.

"I already did that before." Brittany says hanging her head.

Santana wraps her arms around the blonde and whispers sweet nothings in the blonde's ear. Brittany cuddles into the soldiers feeling loved and protected.

"We're going to stay together and raise our child." Santana says hoping the empress won't object.

The empress tries not to smile at how protective Santana is of her daughter and how good they look together. If it had been up to her, she would have allowed them to marry if they wanted that. She's never been the biggest fan of Artie as there's just something about him that she doesn't like. Seeing the two women together she knows that they're meant to be together.

"I'm not going to try and stop you." the empress says.

"Really?" Santana says a little shocked even though it was the empress who told Brittany to come to her.

"Of course not. You make Brittany happier than I've ever seen her plus the two of you are going to be parents. I don't want to be the one who tries to keep the two of you apart." the empress says smiling at the young couple.

"Thanks mom," Brittany says happy that her mom likes Santana so much.

"Though we're going to have to get your marriage to Artie dissolved." the empress says thinking it might be easy since Brittany and Artie hadn't sealed the marriage.

"We'll do whatever you think is right." Santana says knowing that the empress's plan will be better than either of theirs.

"But I want to stay here with San." Brittany says pouting.

"That might not be the best idea." the empress starts until she sees her daughter's pout. "But I won't stop the two of you from staying here."

"You'll have to have some of the slaves bring down my things and Lord Tubbington. I'm sure he's missing me." Brittany rambles looking around at all the things she can change and decorate around here.

"Wait your cat is still alive?" Santana asks frowning.

"Of course, I'm sure he'll be excited to see you again." Brittany happily says.

"Yeah so happy," Santana says rolling her eyes.

That cat hated her and one time tried to claw her junk. Of course Brittany hadn't seen that she only saw her kick the damn cat so she had to then apologize to the damn cat.

"So what does Artie think I'm doing?" Brittany asks as they all sit down.

"I told him, you weren't feeling well and needed some space. He seemed to be okay with that." the empress says.

"Should we leave?" Santana says thinking that it might be best and the only way she can protect her family.

"Not yet, you don't want people thinking the wrong thing." the empress says.

"Mom's right San," Brittany says laying her head on Santana's shoulder.

"I'll do whatever you think is best." Santana softly says.

"Good now that that's all decided-"

The empress is cut off by the door being slammed open. Santana's starting to think she may have to block the door so people can't just come barging in.

"Octavia?" the emperor says shocked to see his wife here.

"Octavian, let them explain." the empress says hoping her husband will listen.

That's when the emperor's eyes focus in one his daughter who is sitting on Santana's lap curled into her. Artie on the other hand has been completely focused on the two women the whole time. His glare causes Brittany to shrink as much as she can into Santana.

"You're cheating on me with that he-she." Artie spits so disgusted.

"Don't fucking talk to her like that." Santana growls standing up and hiding Brittany completely behind her.

"I'll talk to her however I fucking want. She's my wife!" Artie shouts at her.

"San, come on." Brittany softly says trying to pull her away.

"No you don't," Artie growls managing to grab Brittany's forearm and drags her towards him.

"Artie," Brittany begs trying to get away.

"No, you are my wife now. You'll do as I say." Artie growls.

Santana takes a step towards Artie and Brittany when she notices the knife he has. She's not dumb and knows if she tries anything he'll threaten Brittany with it. She needs to her blonde away from Artie before he hurts the love of her life.

"Artie let her go." the emperor says finally breaking out of his shock.

"But sir," Artie grumbles.

"I don't care let my daughter go." the emperor repeats.

As soon as Artie let's her arm go Brittany rushes into Santana's arms hiding her head in the crook of the soldier's neck. Santana wraps her arms around Brittany pulling them far away from Artie.

"Now Brittany you are married to Artie so you'll be leaving with us and you'll go home with your husband." the emperor tells his daughter.

"But dad-"

Brittany is cut off by Artie.

"Sir, she's my wife so I'll deal with this." Artie tries to argue.

"Artie you maybe my son by marriage, but she's my daughter and last time I checked I'm still he emperor."

Artie doesn't say anything else as he doesn't want to get into trouble.

"Honey, you need to relax." the empress says.

"I don't need to relax. I need to get my daughter away from this he-she." the emperor says wondering where this all went wrong.

"I don't want to leave San." Brittany says still buried in Santana's embrace.

"Yes you will," Artie growls.

"No she won't, I'll not allow it." Santana growls.

"Oh yes you will." the emperor growls.

"I'm pregnant with her child." Brittany says causing them all to shut up.

"What?!" Artie gasps.

"Brittany," the emperor says not wanting to believe it.

"We're going to have a child together and I want to be with her." Brittany says staring at her dad.

The emperor frowns as this is not what he had planned. Looking over at his wife he knows that she's backing them which means that Artie won't be staying married to his daughter. It saddens him as he likes Artie, but looking at his daughter he can tell she loves Santana. The fact that he's going to be a grandfather makes his mind up.

"Okay, if you feel that strongly then you can divorce Artie and marry Santana." the emperor tells his daughter.

"Thank you daddy," Brittany says smiling.

"I love you so much honey." the empress says hugging her husband.

"Fucking bitch!" Artie shouts pulling out a knife and leaping towards Brittany. "I'll cut that fucking baby out of you!"

"No you fucking don't." Santana growls tackling.

"This is all your fucking fault." Artie growls trying to stab Santana.

The emperor pulls his wife and daughter behind him ready to defend them incase Santana manages to lose.

Santana manages to dodge all of Artie's stabs. They're rolling around on the floor both trying to gain the advantage. Artie manages to punch Santana on the cheek knocking her back.

"I'm going to kill that bastard of yours." Artie growls.

Santana lunges at him, getting her hands around his neck. He thrashes around trying to break free. Santana tightens her grip even as he goes limp. She knows that he's dead as she stands up.

"San," Brittany sobs throwing herself into Santana's arms.

"Um….."

"Mark," the empress says opening the door. "Get rid of Senator Artie's body."

"I guess she really can protect you all." Mark says as he starts to drag the body out.

"Come on you two, you can stay at the palace."


	4. Baby

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. One chapter left after this. I hope you all enjoy.**

Santana sits next to her wife, holding her hand as another contraction hits.

"You're doing so well baby." Santana whispers kissing Brittany's forehead.

After Artie's unfortunate death Santana moved into the palace to protect Brittany. They had been married for the last few months now and the emperor has come to like Santana.

"God, I want this baby out of me." Brittany moans.

"You're almost done." Santana whispers.

A few minutes later a loud scream breaks through the room. The midwife cleans off the baby before handing it to its parents.

"It's a girl Britt," Santana says lying next to her wife, her arms around the blonde's waist who's holding their daughter.

"We have a daughter." Brittany whispers in disbelief.

"I can't believe she came out of you." Santana whispers staring down at her daughter.

"We truly are a family now." Brittany says snuggling into Santana's side more.

"Sleep baby, you look exhausted." Santana whispers taking the baby in her arms.

Brittany snuggles into the bed and Santana more before falling asleep. The baby in Santana's arms is also asleep turned slightly into Santana's body.

"Gods you two are perfect." Santana whispers.

She can hardly believe that this is her life now. That she gets to wake up every day next to the woman she loves.

"Can we come in?" the empress asks peaking her head in.

"Yes," Santana says smiling as the emperor and empress come in.

"Boy or girl?" the emperor asks looking down at his first grandchild.

"Meet your granddaughter Lily." Santana says handing her to the emperor.

The emperor holds his granddaughter staring down at her. He loves this baby already. The empress snuggles into her husband watching as he stares down lovingly at their granddaughter.

"She's perfect," the empress whispers smiling over at Santana.

"I still find it hard to believe Britt and me created her." Santana says glad that her in-laws love Lily already too.

"I don't, you two obviously love each other." the emperor says surprising his wife and Santana.

"Dad I think that maybe the nicest thing you've ever said to Santana." Brittany says yawning.

"You did an amazing job." the empress says.

"San helped a lot." Brittany says kissing Santana's cheek.

"You're braver than me. I couldn't be in the room when Brittany was born." the emperor says handing Lily to Brittany.

"I couldn't leave her alone." Santana says running a finger over Lily's little cheek.

They all watch as Brittany pushes down her top and whips out a boob. Lily latches on and starts sucking.

"We'll leave the two of you and have supper sent up at sunset." the empress says kissing each of them on the forehead.

"Don't worry you'll know what to when you need to do it." the emperor whispers to Santana.

"Thanks sir,"

Brittany gives Santana a questioning look, but Santana shakes her head. Santana had told the emperor a few weeks back that she was scared that she wouldn't be a good mother. He told her that all "fathers" feel the same way even him and it's normal.

"I'm glad you and my dad are getting along now." Brittany softly says.

"I think he's still grateful that I protected you all from Artie." Santana says cupping Lily's head in her hand.

"Well you did save us." Brittany says lightly burping Lily.

"I'd do anything for the two of you." Santana says.

Brittany lightly blushes at Santana's words. Even though they're married, have a child together she still finds it hard to believe that Santana choose her. She pulls her top back in place.

"Hello, the guard said I could come in." Puck says knocking on the door. "And I brought some friends." he says waving for Sam and Mike to come in.

"Guys, come meet my daughter Lily." Santana proudly says.

"She's so small," Puck says frowning; he thought it would be bigger.

"Of course she is you idiot. She was born at noon today." Santana says rolling her eyes at his stupidity.

"Are you sure you gave birth to her Brittany? She looks exactly like Santana." Sam says looking at the baby in Mike's arms.

"Trust me the pain I felt pushing her out leaves no doubt in my head." Brittany jokes.

"She has your blue eyes though." Mike says handing Lily over to Santana.

"Yes she does," Santana proudly says.

Lily really does look like a mini version of Santana already. She has the soldier's pouty lips, nose, ear shape, darker skin tone and a small tuff of black curly hair. The only feature she got from Brittany is her cobalt blue eyes.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Santana we have to show the people their future leader." Brittany says her hands on her hips.

"But what if someone tries to hurt her. No she's too young I'm sure everyone will understand." Santana says nodding her head.

"San," Brittany sighs wrapping her arms around the soldier's waist kissing Lily's head who now in between them. "She's a month old now and we've been putting this off for two weeks. And like you would ever let anyone hurt us."

"But….." Santana tries again.

"San, we have to go to the coliseum and show our daughter to the people." Brittany repeats.

"I don't like it." Santana pouts.

"I know baby, but it's just once then we can go back to staying away from everyone." Brittany softly says.

Santana grumbles, but follows Brittany out sword in hand.

"Did I ever tell you how much you in your uniform turns me on?" Brittany whispers giving Santana's dick a squeeze.

"Fuck," Santana groans closing her eyes.

"If you're good, I'll let you fuck me tonight." Brittany whispers taking Lily out of Santana's arms.

"The things you do to me woman." Santana says wrapping her arm around Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany smirks at her wife's comment.

"Two horses or one?" Santana asks as they reach the stable.

"One, you know I don't like riding unless I have my arms wrapped around your waist." Brittany says petting Santana's horse on the nose.

"One day I'll get you to ride a horse by yourself." Santana says mounting the horse, taking her daughter and helping Brittany up.

"Never going to happen." Brittany says kissing Santana's cheek.

"Yes it will," Santana says holding Lily tightly to her chest.

Their ride to the coliseum is uneventful. No one tries to attack them and Lily sleeps the whole ride.

"See nothing to worry about." Brittany says as they head in.

"I still don't trust anyone." Santana grumbles still holding onto Lily tightly.

"Well you can guard the entrance to the box if that makes you feel better." Brittany giggles as they enter the royal box. "Though we do have ten guards."

"Fine," Santana says handing Lily to Brittany.

"Don't be upset I love how protective you are." Brittany whispers sitting in Santana's lap.

"I love you," Santana whispers as the emperor calls the games to begin.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Put Lily to bed and meet in bed." Brittany orders.

"Yes ma' lady," Santana says picking Lily up and kissing her wife lightly on the lips.

Brittany smirks as she watches her wife heads towards Lily's room followed closely by Lord Tubbington. At first Santana had been worried that the fat cat would suffocate their daughter and refused to let him near her. That was until Lord Tubbington attacked one of the guards who wandered into Lily's room drunk. Since then Santana happily allows Lord Tubbington to sleep under Lily's crib.

"San, hurry up!" Brittany shouts stripping her clothes as she walks towards their room.

"Don't shout or you'l-"

Santana's words die in her mouth when she walks in to find her wife naked on their bed.

"I've wanted you to fuck me all day since you put on your uniform." Brittany husks motioning for Santana to join her in bed.

"Do I get to do whatever I want?" Santana husks stripping herself.

"I guess, you did behave yourself today." Brittany says smirking.

"I think I more than behave myself." Santana says climbing on top of her wife.

"That you did." Brittany softly says gripping Santana's erection.

"Fuck," Santana groans thrusting her hips up into Brittany's hand.

"I need you inside of me." Brittany moans spreading her legs open.

"So fucking gorgeous," Santana moans thrusting herself into her wife.

"Oh, right there San." Brittany moans.

Santana throws her whole body into her thrusts hitting Brittany's cervix every time. She feels her wife tighten around her as they both explode at the same time.

"I can't move," Santana moans flopping herself on top of her wife.

"Well now neither can I." Brittany softly says.

"Sorry," Santana says starting to roll off.

"No, I want you to stay in me." Brittany says wrapping her arms around Santana's waist.

"You feel amazing around me." Santana whispers laying her head on her wife's boobs.

"Night San," Brittany yawns.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana falls back into her chair. She can't believe this is happening to her. Just when she thought her life is perfect the gods through this horrible joke at her.

"Puck, are you kidding because this is not funny." Santana sternly says.

"I'm not joking, we have orders that our legion is going back to Britain tomorrow." Puck sadly tells his friend.

"Shit, fucking shit!" Santana shouts. "I don't want to leave my family."

"Then ask the emperor to grant you the right to stay." Puck says wishing he had someone that powerful to help him.

"I can't leave you, Sam and Mike to go back to that hell hole alone. Who would protect you from the woads?" Santana says.

Puck pats Santana on the back understanding that it's a hard decision for her. He wouldn't want to have to make it.

"Thanks for telling me Puck." Santana says giving him a half smile.

"I figured you wouldn't have got the notice since most don't realize you live here at the palace now." Puck says leaving as Brittany comes in with Lily.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks always able to tell when something is bothering her wife.

"Puck just told me our legion is headed back to Britain tomorrow." Santana softly says wrapping her arms around her family and hugging them tightly to her.

Brittany doesn't know what to say. She's in shock. They didn't think that they'd run into this problem so soon.

"They can't take you from me." Brittany sobs into her chest.

"Shh baby, everything will be okay." Santana whispers kissing the top of her head.

"I won't let them take you away from us." Brittany sobs.

"No one ever will. If you want me to ask your father to relieve me of my duty I will." Santana offers willing to do anything to make her wife happy.

"It's your job; I can't make you not go." Brittany says understanding that her wife signed a contract and doesn't want to go back on it.

"I have two years left before I can leave the army." Santana softly says cupping her face. "But I meant what I said when I said I'd leave early for you."

"I don't want you to go back on your word, but promise me that you will come home to me." Brittany says laying her head on Santana's shoulder.

"I'll always come home to you." Santana whispers cradling Lily to Brittany's chest. "She's making her hungry face."

"She's a little piglet just like her mommy." Brittany teases her needing some humor with the horrible news.

"Hey," Santana says frowning. "I just want to spend my last day here with my two girls cuddling."

"Then that's what we'll do." Brittany says.

Santana holds them tightly to her. She needs to feel them against her so she can ingrain it in her memory. She knows that she won't see them for quite some time. That she's going to miss many of her daughter's first. Though she knows that her family will be safe at the palace she's still worried about leaving them.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Be good for mommy." Santana whispers kissing Lily on the forehead.

"Be careful San and come home to us." Brittany says trying not to cry.

"You be safe here and never travel without at least five guards." Santana softly says.

"I love you," Brittany whispers kissing her wife deeply.

"And I love the two of you with all my heart. I'll wave goodbye when we march out at high noon." Santana softly says kissing her gently.

With one more quick kiss on both Brittany and Lily's forehead Santana mounts her horse and rides off before she decides to stay.

Brittany holds onto Lily tightly as she watches Santana gallop away. Her heart is heavy with sadness at the fact that her wife is going to be gone for who knows how long. She's well aware that even though Santana only has two years left in the arm that she could stay there much longer if her legion needs to stay longer.

"It's going to be hard without your mom here, but we'll manage somehow until she comes home." Brittany whispers to a sleeping Lily.

She walks back into the palace. Even though it's only been mere minutes since she last saw her wife she misses her already. So she goes to the only person who can comfort her, her mom. Surprising to her, her dad is also here.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" the empress says motioning for her daughter to come cuddle.

The emperor watches from his desk were he's reading reports. He can tell that something is wrong with his daughter.

"Honey you can tell us what's wrong. Has Santana done something stupid?" the emperor asks doubting that it's Santana's fault.

"No, it's not her fault. Her legion is leaving to go back to Britain." Brittany softly says hiding her face in Lily's belly.

"Sweetie why didn't you tell your father he could have stopped her from having to go." the empress says giving her husband a pointed look.

"I can still stop it." the emperor says wanting to make his daughter happy plus he likes Santana now and doesn't want to have to get use to whoever Brittany would choose next.

"No," Brittany says lifting her head. "Santana's contract is for another two years and she doesn't want to break her word. I don't want her to break her word either." she softly says.

"That's very big of you sweetie." the empress says proud of her daughter.

"I'm proud that she didn't try to get out of her obligations." the emperor says sitting next to his daughter.

"I'm going to miss her so much though and she's going to miss so much of Lily growing." Brittany sadly says.

The empress gives her husband a pointed look and he nods. He doesn't like what he's about to do, but he knows it's the right thing to do. Plus who knows he might finally get some male backup.

"Honey, go with her. We don't need you here and it would do you good to see some of the world. The legion won't be stationed beyond the wall so you'll be safe." the emperor says.

"What? Really?" Brittany asks staring at them wide eyed.

"You won't be happy without Santana here. She's very capable to taking care of you and Lily so go with her." the empress says trying not to cry.

"I'll write at least every month." Brittany says hugging them. "Thank you daddy," she whispers.

"Go, before I change my mind." the emperor says.

Brittany doesn't need to be told twice as she takes off cradling a somehow still sleeping Lily. The baby can sleep through just about anything. When she reaches the staging area for the legion they're about to leave. Looking around she sees Santana sitting on her horse next to Mike, Sam and Puck. The latter two who are not on horses. The captain frowns at her, but she doesn't care as there's nothing he can do.

"Britt?" Santana gasps when she sees her wife walking towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming with you." Brittany says handing her Lily.

"Britt you can't-"

"My parents told me to." Brittany says cutting her off.

Puck being the gentleman that he is helps Brittany up onto Santana's horse.

"I guess you're coming." Santana says smiling.

"You beat I am."


	5. Britian

**Hello everyone, I'm sooo happy about next weeks glee episode that I've been typing and writing like a feign since last night and I finished up this story sadly. I may come back and add more in a few months if enough people want more. I hope you all enjoy and thanks for all your wonderful reviews.**

It takes them a few weeks to finally reach their post. All of the soldiers were and still are shocked that the princess of Rome is here with them. None of them had ever thought that one of their own would have married and have a child with the princess. The legion general had been against the princess coming, but when word from the emperor came down that she was to go with her wife he couldn't refuse so the princess came with them.

"Britt we're here." Santana whispers carefully lifting her wife and daughter off the horse in her arms.

"Sleep," Brittany groans turning in Santana's arms Lily secularly in hers.

"I need you to sit here on this box while I set up our tent." Santana whispers kissing Brittany gently on the lips.

"Umm," Brittany sleepily groans, but manages to sit up. "You're really hot." she whispers staring at her wife as she puts up their tent.

"I asked the general for a piece of land that I can build us a house on and he agreed." Santana says wrapping her arms around her family once she's done putting the tent up.

They're stationed about fifty leagues away from Hadrian's Wall in Roman controlled Britain. The site is where they will be building a new town. Since taking over parts of Britain the Roman soldiers have been building new towns, forts and other military bases. Once they've built the town, settled the surrounding areas and their two year stint here is done Roman citizens will be given the land along with any soldiers who wish to stay.

"So you're going to build us house?" Brittany asks smiling now that she's more awake.

"Yes I am," Santana says all smiles.

"That's so sweet San," Brittany gushes rocking Lily back to sleep.

"Well I want to give you everything that you deserve and you my darling wife deserve a house." Santana softly says bending down to kiss Brittany.

"Why do they want to build a town here?" Brittany asks having found out where and why they are going to be here.

"Because it's a good strategically place to defend some of the bigger cities lower down from an attack from the woads." Santana softly tells her wife as she builds a fire.

"Oh, so they send a legion to build a town that they will leave when they can head home." Brittany asks.

"No not entirely after our two years of building the town if any of us want to stay we can and the rest of the town will be filled with Roman citizens that the emperor gives land to here." Santana tells her.

"Will all the soldiers be building houses?" Brittany asks snuggling into her wife.

"Just about, but most of them will be basic. I'm going to build you a grand house." Santana says smiling at the thought.

Brittany just snuggles even farther into Santana. She loves that her wife is going to build them a nice proper home. This is what she's always wanted Santana, who will literally do anything for her. No one else would have ever thought of building her house, especially not a grand house.

"Come on Britt; let's get you and Lily to bed." Santana softly says.

"But I want to stay up with you." Brittany groans.

"No baby get some sleep I'm just going to unpack." Santana says.

Santana puts her wife and baby girl in the tent under a bunch of blankets. She makes sure that they're both asleep before she starts unpacking her horse and wagon. She brought all the things that she'd need and over their travels here had picked up all the things that her wife and baby will also need. It's not like she had known that they were going to be coming.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Sanny are you hungry?" Brittany asks looking up to the second floor of their house that Santana's been working on for the last three weeks since they arrived.

"Very," Santana says climbing down.

"I made you roast pork." Brittany says kissing Santana when she reaches the ground.

"Thanks babe, I'm starving." Santana softly says.

She's been working very hard on trying to build the best house possible as quick as she can. She's already got the frame work on the bottom floor along with the floor itself. Now she's working on the frame work for the second floor so she can get the roof on before any rain hits. Once she has that done she'll finish up the walls and start major work on the inside. If her plans go as she wants them to she'll have the house down in another month.

"This is delicious." Santana moans between bites.

"I'm glad that you like it so much. I had one of the cooks teaching me some things before we left." Brittany happily says glad that she can do this for her wife.

"This is the best pork I've ever tasted." Santana says grabbing another hunk to eat.

All Brittany can do is smile at the fact that she's successfully made her wife a meal that she's scarfing down.

"Well I wanted to make my hard worker wife a wonderful lunch." Brittany says going over to the cradle that Santana made for Lily and picking up their daughter.

"And I appreciate it." Santana softly says.

"Good now go back to your building and I'll start dinner shortly." Brittany softly says kissing Santana on the lips.

Lily giggles as Brittany throws her up in the air and catches her before putting her next to Santana's cheek to give her a kiss.

"My big girl," Santana coos tickling her.

Lily smiles hugely at her trying to grab her nose. Both women giggle at their daughter who is trying to poke and grab at Santana's face.

"Mommy loves you very much Lily bug." Santana says giving Lily a kiss before climbing back up to the second floor.

"Your mommy's so funny." Brittany whispers to Lily as she watches Santana start to work again.

Santana smiles as she puts beams up for the roof listening to her wife talk to their baby girl. She loves this and is very grateful that the emperor allowed Brittany to come with her. Now having them here with her she doesn't know how she ever thought that she could have lasted two years here without her wife and daughter. She can't stand the thought of being away from them when she has patrol and she's never more than an hour's ride away from them.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"This is amazing San." Brittany gasps when Santana uncovers her eyes.

"You really like it?" Santana asks unsure if her wife the princess really would like such a simple house.

"Like it, I love it San." Brittany says turning in her arms and kissing her. "How could I not like it when you built it for us." she says snuggling into Santana's side.

"I'm glad you like it." Santana whispers all the worry that her wife might not like it melting away.

Santana had been working very hard to finish the house in the month. After she finished putting the walls up she moved their camp over by Mike and Puck as she wanted the finished product to be a surprise for her wife. Currently after much persuasion from her wife Mike is watching Lily while they visit the house for the first time. She didn't want to leave Lily, but Brittany told her that they had to let someone watch her every once in a while especially since she wanted to thank her for building them a house.

"So are you going to carry me in or should I walk?" Brittany cheekily asks.

Santana smiles and sweeps her up in her arms. Once inside she carries her wife up to their room on the second floor where a large bed is waiting.

"I hope this is fit for a princess." Santana shyly says blushing as Brittany stares at her with loving eyes.

"It's more than fit." Brittany moans wanting her wife so badly right now. "I want you so fucking bad right now." she moans kissing Santana deeply.

"Britt," Santana moans lifting her wife more securely in her arms.

Brittany fumbles with the soldier's belt trying to get her pants down. They're both moaning into their kisses as Santana moves across the room towards the bed.

"Hurry up get these things off." Brittany growls trying to remove Santana's clothes and getting frustrated that neither of them are naked yet.

"Sorry," Santana moans literally ripping their clothes off.

"You're already so fucking hard." Brittany moans pumping her wife's cock.

"Always for you," Santana moans trying not to shoot her load too soon.

Brittany continues to pump along her wife's cock as her own wetness grows. Moaning the whole time Santana finally stops her wife before she explodes and pushes her down on the bed. Crawling on top her she smirks at how needy her wife is for her. Brittany's trying to pulling her wife into a kiss.

"I love you so much Britt," Santana moans lining herself up with her wife's pussy.

"I need you in me now." Brittany moans still trying to pull her wife down.

Santana leans down and kisses her wife deeply before thrusting in hard.

"Oh fuck," Santana moans at the tightness of her wife.

"Yes….right there." Brittany moans thrusting her hips up.

Santana pounds into her wife hard wanting her to feel pleasure too. It doesn't take long until she's shooting her load deep into her wife. She continues to thrust in her until she comes as well.

"Oh baby that felt amazing." Brittany moans falling back onto the bed.

"Well we are pretty amazing ourselves." Santana says smirking. "And now that we've christened the bed let's go get our daughter."

"Really San? I don't think I can move an inch." Brittany softly says.

"Come on I want to get our daughter. I don't trust even Mike with her." Santana pouts.

"Fine, but you'll have to carry me." Brittany orders.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana opens the door to her house expecting to see her wife and daughter making dinner or playing in the living room, but to her surprise no one is here.

"Britt, Lily?" Santana shouts.

When she hears nothing she starts to freak out that something bad has happened to her family. She tears through the house looking for any sign of them and is about to leave.

"San, are you home?!" Brittany shouts.

"Baby?" Santana asks running down to the door scooping them both into her arms.

"Sanny what's wrong?" Brittany softly asks running her fingers through her wife's hair.

"I thought something horrible had happened to the two of you." Santana says letting her wife go and swinging Lily around.

"Oh Sanny we just went to the market. Lily was going stir crazy here." Brittany softly says.

"It's okay I was just overreacting." Santana sighs wrapping her arms around her wife watching Lily run around.

"Mama, mommy," Lily shouts from across the room.

"No Lily don't jump." Santana says kissing the top of her wife's head.

"Mommy," Lily says jumping off the chair and running over to Santana face planting in her legs.

Santana smiles at this as this is what she had been looking forward to coming home to all day. Every day when she gets back from her patrol duties which luckily are in the late morning and afternoon so she's always home by dinner, when she opens the door Lily runs into her legs face first. She then walks into the kitchen to wonderful smelling dinner and a kiss from her wife.

"Lily pad have you been a good girl for your mommy?" Santana asks the one year old.

Lily just smiles and tries to pull on Santana's ear. She only knows two words right now mommy and mama. And boy does she use them all the time.

"She was a very good girl." Brittany says placing a hand on her belly.

"That's good," Santana softly says wrapping her arm around her wife. "You're glowing." she whispers.

"I have good news for you." Brittany whispers watching as Lily wiggles out of her wife's arms and runs to the back door.

"What news are you talking about?" Santana asks smiling as she thinks she knows what her wife is talking about. "Is it something that we've both wanted for a while now?" she asks.

"Oh I think you'll be over the moon with this news." Brittany says wrapping her arms more securely around her wife.

"Please baby just tell me." Santana begs.

"I'm pregnant again,"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany's fast asleep hugging Santana's back. It's always shocked her how the blonde can sleep while they're riding, just drapping herself over the soldier.

"Britt, we're back." Santana whispers unable to move as she has Brittany drapped over her back, Lily asleep between her arms and their four months old so Julius strapped to her chest.

"San," Brittany groans rubbing her eyes.

"We're home for good now." Santana softly says managing to get her family off the horse.

"My parents will be happy we're finally back." Brittany says leaning into her wife.

"Come on loves let's go to bed so we won't be completely exhausted when your parents wake us up." Santana says.

"I love you so much San."

"I love you too, and I'm glad we're back."


End file.
